All about a kiss
by Kunaigirl
Summary: Iku's her usual self, being out of it because of something that was about to happen on her date. What happened that made her so confused? And isn't it dangerous to be worrying over something else when the Library Task Force is about to go on a mission?


-1**All about a kiss.**

_Hey everyone! I just finished watching Toshokan Sensou! OMG it's such a cool anime! Please take it easy on me, it is my first Toshokan Sensou fanfic after all. ^^"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Toshokan Sensou. T.T

Women's dorms 23:12 o'clock.

"Tell me what's wrong." Shibasaki Asako said while brushing her hair. Her tomboyish roommate had locked herself in her bed and refused to tell her what was going on. She knew it was something with her boyfriend Doujou, her Prince Charming that had saved her precious book from being censured. Still, if Iku wasn't going to share anything with her, she could not help her, not even with the best intentions. Sighing she stood up and after asking one more time, pulled up her shoulders, dimmed the light and went to bed herself, not wanting to push her friend into doing something she didn't want to. Iku was too stubborn for that anyway. Once her mind was set onto not telling you something, you wouldn't know.

In her bed, a blushing Iku was out of knowing what to do. She felt so embarrassed and stupid that she just couldn't tell Asako what was going on. She just couldn't. Asako was so experienced in life, she'd probably laugh that little laugh of hers and then teacher-like tell her there was nothing to be ashamed about, only to make her feel even more ashamed than she already was. This was her, Kasahara Iku, the Wild Ape as Asako had once called her, being afraid of…of a stupid kiss. A kiss! She had killed people before, and had kissed Doujou before even though it was an accident, but still… She pressed her cushion onto her face, trying not to think about how close he had come. She had blushed deeply and said something about some documents who quickly needed to be brought to Genka. On a date!

'If I only could just disappear like this.' she thought feeling Stupid with the capital letter S. No, it'd be best if the whole damn word would be written in capitals. Yup, she was STUPID!

'How am I supposed to look at him tomorrow?' she wondered, not making herself feel any better by doing so.

The next morning she hadn't found a reply yet. She was so damn lost that nobody asked her to do something for the whole day.

"Kasahara." she heard her Prince Charming say. Yup, he still used her last name at work, to keep Private and Work separate, they had agreed.

Her blush immediately crept back onto her cheeks, and she would've sworn he was holding back a smirk even though she couldn't really catch it while inspecting the ground as if there was an enemy down there.

"W-what's wrong Lieutenant Doujou?" she asked, carefully not to let her voice slip.

"We have a Special Force meeting at 19:00. Don't forget." with that -and another smirk- he walked away.

"Right." Iku mumbled to herself, not wanting to admit that she had totally forgotten about it.

"Everything clear?" Genka's replace's voice reverberated through the room.

"Hai!" they all replied in unison.

Iku wondered why everything needed to be done so fast. It was a book of which they should be having a copy.

As if reading her mind Doujou explained: "That one copy we had was stolen at that last raid."

Iku nodded, for the first time that day forgetting to be embarrassed by their previous date.

"It's our duty to get that book." he continued, sounding even more determined than otherwise.

"Take it easy Doujou." Lieutenant Komaki said while trying to keep his giggling at bay. He really was talented at laughing at people. Still, he was a good guy, always having the best hopes for everyone.

"We'll have to be on our guard." Tezuka replied. His stern attitude, as always, seemed to put Iku somewhat at ease. If there was someone who wasn't going to lose focus, it was Tezuka Hiraku.

"Well, we'll see how it goes." Komaki calmed.

The mission had gone in a favourable way for the Library Forces, but then Iku had spotted a few enemies running to a peculiar place, and together with Doujou, Komaki and Tezuka had followed them. Since they were too close, the fight had changed from armed ones to hand-to-hand combat. Iku's enemy however was a fierce and incredibly tall young man who had clearly been training all of his body muscles. In order to get him off his feet, she had to bump into him, making them both fall through a window of a warehouse that stood lower than the road they were fighting on.

The impact had knocked the air out of her lungs for the slightest second, letting her enemy change the fight into a wrestling match in which she was clearly weaker than him. She grumbled, if only she could get him into a firm arm-lock she'd win easily, but he squirmed and rolled over so much and so many times that that was easier said than done. She grumbled as they both stood up. Her eyes widened when he took a knife out of his back pocket.

'Shit.' she thought seeing him come at her with an enormous killing intent. 'Don't underestimate me!' she thought gripping him in a Jiu-Jitsu lock. Then she suddenly felt a stinging pain. 'Shit.' she thought, realising she'd made a terrible mistake.

He manoeuvred so that they were once again wrestling. 'If only he would let go of his arm…' Iku grumbled trying to get him in an arm-lock which would easily make her the victor. He tried to stab her a few times while holding his arm back, the metal nipping her cheek and arms as it passed. That wasn't all that bad. She could live with those injuries. The one in her side, just underneath her ribs was worse though. She could feel the warm liquid drip from it to her thighs. Her vision blurred. 'If I'm not able to get him now…' she realised.

With no other option she lifted up her leg and instead of continuing to get him in her lock, she punched him with the back of her shoe right in the face, hearing his nose break easily because of the force of it. He immediately lost consciousness of which she was happy.

She crawled up, still feeling her blood seep from the wound. It was deep, she realised as the first blood stains already reached her knee. Her vision blurred immensely as she tried to look around to see where the heck she was. Then her vision blurred once more as the pain from her side hit her hard and the last things she noted was the ground seen from close by, and the voice of her Prince Charming yelling out her name. Then, darkness overtook her.

She awoke to the sound of a rhythmic beeping. Everything around her was in a shade of white which immediately made her head hurt.

"You're awake." she heard a known voice.

"Shibasaki." she mumbled.

"I'm going to get Doujou, okay?" she said. Before leaving the room however she said "You really made him worry you know. Please be more careful. I know it's hard."

Iku nodded with a small smile.

"Iku?" she heard Doujou's voice not long after Asako had left.

"Atsushi…" she mumbled, smiling with a bit effort.

"You're an idiot!" he yelled, making her headache worse.

"Awtch." she grumbled.

He sighed. "Don't scare me like that. I thought I'd lost you." he grumbled, not wanting to look at her since he must've looked pretty pathetic.

"Sorry." she apologised.

"Well, at least you're acting normal again. Would you mind to tell me why you suddenly rushed off like that?"

"Are you talking about the fight or the date?" she wondered, not really registering everything that was happening around her to its fullest yet.

"The date."

"W-well…" she mumbled while looking away.

Then all of a sudden, she felt his lips onto hers in a caring and kind way.

Her eyes fluttered closed, still too 'sleepy' to really understand what was happening. He deepened the kiss carefully, not wanting to scare her away again. Her hand however slipped behind his neck to pull him closer.

When they finally parted, both with a feeling of finally being complete he smirked.

"Now, was that so scary?" he asked.

Now realising what just had happened Iku blushed a very deep shade of red.

"You- you knew?"

"You're not so difficult to understand." he countered in his smartass way. "But since you haven't replied yet I'm going to ask you again;

Was that so scary?"

She playfully pushed him away.

Her Prince Charming, was a monster.

_OMG it's so short! I had thought I'd be able to write a lot more. T.T_

_I hope you've enjoyed my first Toshokan Sensou-fic and I hope they weren't too OOC. I'm sorry for its short-ness, but please do review. ^^"_


End file.
